


You Never Know

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ron tries to go on after his divorce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ron mentally went through what he would need from the market to fill the cooler and pantry, while his house elf sent dishes flying to their cabinets. He always had a voracious appetite and needed a ready supply of sustenance, so a trip to the market was inevitable. He left the kitchen and moved to the front room. Pulling out his wand, he unpacked several boxes and sent items flying to their destination. 

He glanced at a few of them and noticed that they belonged to his wife. His ex-wife now. He placed them back in the box and set it aside. He’d worry about it later. He dropped into an armchair and let out a sigh. 

He was 27 and divorced. His marriage had been wonderful, or so he thought. His wife had gone through a long line of lovers that Ron had no idea even existed. When he changed career paths he began working at home and saw the changes. She used to be affectionate with him all the time, but when she had access to him all day, she was evasive. She spent long hours away from home and Ron started to worry although at first he had no idea what was going on.

He asked Harry to trail her one afternoon when she mentioned spending the afternoon with her friends. He began thinking she was having problems with one of her friends or even trying to help out a friend who was in trouble. He trusted her and wanted to help if she needed it. He just thought she was unsure about what to do.

Harry had spent the whole day in her shadow using his invisibility cloak. He told Ron that his wife had booked a room at an inn and met two separate gentlemen there. Harry used his Aurors badge to find out that shortly after he began working from home, his wife would book a room at least once a week to meet gentlemen, and not always the same ones. Some were repeated engagements, some were new. 

When Ron confronted his wife, she was more upset at being followed then by being found out. She yelled at Ron for invading her privacy and having her followed, but Ron was undaunted by her accusations. He kept going back to the heart of the matter. In the end she had no excuse and Ron quickly filed for divorce, leaving their home and searching for one of his own. 

He looked around the small house. It was perfect for a new bachelor, especially one who works at home. Ron designed broomsticks now after spending six years in the production department and was doing great. He was successful, in a career he loved and the only thing bad in his life was that his marriage had fallen apart. 

Ron tried to think about how he had missed it for so many years and tried to think of why she had strayed but he could come up with no answers. It was the most aggravating part of the whole process. The unanswered questions were the worst and he had to go on with life not knowing the ‘why’ aspect. He had considered himself a good husband, having had a good example, but what did he have to show for it? His wife was gone and he was alone. 

He rose up and mentally slapped himself for being so daft. Life goes on and he would have to learn to do the same. His wife may not be his wife anymore but that happened sometimes and while he will most likely never know why, it didn’t change the fact that after five years of marriage he was now single again. 

He sent the now empty boxes into a closet in the hall and looked around the house. He was finally moved in, it took him two weeks to find it and three days to move but he had everything unpacked now. Letting out a sigh he picked up his mail and sat down again. He hadn’t had time to go through it while he was unpacking so it had built up over the past few days. 

He smiled at the letters from his family and friends all offering help with moving in if he needed it. He rolled his eyes thinking of the help his mother would have in mind. She probably already had meals planned for him. She never thought Sara had kept him fed enough. Little did she know that Sara was a decent cook, just a lousy wife. 

He saw a letter from Harry about a dinner party they were giving to celebrate the end of a good case he had just finished. Having finally caught the dark wizard after a year-long search he was in Azkaban and Harry felt the need to celebrate. The party was that night but knowing Ron would be moving in, he told him personally a few days ago when he was helping out. 

Ron set aside the mail, none of which required immediate attention. He showered and dressed then left for the home Harry shared with his sister. It was nice to know that even though his own marriage was over, his sister and his best mate were still strong. He made a mental note to quit thinking of his marriage.

“Ronald, darling how are you?” He was engulfed in a hug from his mother. 

“Just fine mum.” He said. 

“You didn’t have to buy a house, you could have come back home.” She said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Mother, I am not moving back home. I can take care of myself.” He said firmly. Would his mother ever stop treating him like the baby? Ginny was younger than him, yet he got the baby treatment. 

“I know but there’s no need……..”

“That’s enough Molly.” Arthur came into view and hugged his son. “How are you son?” He asked. 

“Just fine.” His mother had left to the kitchens to help. “She’s going to be mad at you.” Ron said. 

“I know, but it will last all of five minutes. She was like this with all her children. A lot of mothers are. Don’t worry about her, I’ll handle it. I’m concerned with you right now.” His father seemed unconcerned so Ron took it at face value. 

“I’ll be fine dad.” He took a seat with his father on Harry’s couch after greeting his sister and new brother. He smiled at the thought of his best mate who had always been close enough to be a brother actually being a brother now. 

“Is everything settled now?” Arthur asked. He was asking about Ron’s divorce. Sara had tried to obtain everything she could but thankfully Ron had been given some good advice. Hermione had convinced him that a pre-marital contract was a good idea and Draco Malfoy was his legal counsel through the divorce. Smart decisions before his marriage and smart moves by Draco during his divorce had made everything so much easier on Ron. 

“For the most part, yes. The final paperwork should be ready any day now. I leave most of that to Draco.” He said. 

“And the marriage itself?” Arthur asked. 

“The marriage is over and dissolved, she is just pushing this last attempt to get something more. Draco said the contract Hermione had drawn up is iron tight so she can fight all she wants it won’t do any good.”

“Good. I just don’t want you to be stuck should you decide to marry again.” He said. 

“No, my marriage is legally over, even if she keeps trying to challenge certain issues. I can marry again if I want without problems.” He told his father. Arthur understood all of his sons on their own levels. Bill, he treated as a peer and a fellow married man. Charlie he focused on his work, because Charlie was more work oriented then even Percy. With Percy however Arthur treated him with dignity and always kept in mind the young man’s pride, as he had the most in the family. With Fred and George he was more himself, fun loving and accepting no matter what. With Ron he was encouraging. Ron was the youngest son and always looked up to his older brothers so being encouraged to be his own man was something Arthur saw outright. It was something Ron valued, now that he was old enough to see it. 

Ron smiled at his father then looked up at the twins who had each brought their girlfriends. Harry Potter’s house was full tonight. He had invited not only his new brothers, but several friends as well. Ron was updated on several Hogwarts housemates and some other houses as well. 

Luna Lovegood was there with Gregory Goyle. They were planning their own wedding now. Hermione had shown up, as had Lavender Brown. Susan Bones was in attendance and chatting with Charlie. They did the same thing the last time Charlie was in town, and they wrote constantly. Perhaps there was something in the cards for them.

As the night wore on Ron fought a slight depression. He was glad his marriage was over, his trust and respect in Sara was shattered and he was glad to be away from her. He was sad however at being alone. He had grown up with two parents showing him a strong marriage and an equal partnership. To know that his own had failed was bad enough, but Ron didn’t like being alone. He liked having someone in his life. He liked having a partner to share things with, he liked having a regular sexual partner that he could trust. He didn’t find any satisfaction in going from woman to woman, it didn’t appeal to him. He liked the closeness of a committed relationship.

He knew he had to be careful though. Right now since he was newly divorced the urge to be with anyone that keeps loneliness at bay was strong. The last thing he needed was to jump from one bad relationship to another bad relationship. He relaxed and enjoyed the party, trying not to feel sad at the happy couples that were around him. 

Later that night Ron walked home. He was the first to leave the party, but nobody stopped him. He walked slowly, looking this way and that. He had chosen a nice place to buy his home. A country style cottage village away from the clustered cities. He had grown up in the country and he was glad to be back in one. It was calm and peaceful and he smiled to himself. Maybe getting divorced was sad but he was finally able to do things as he wanted to do, not because of his wife’s choices. She wanted to live in the city, so they did. She didn’t want children yet, so they didn’t have any. 

Ron rolled his eyes. With all the men in her life, having a child would have made her unattractive to some of them no doubt. She probably thought having a baby would ruin her figure too. Ron shook his head and continued down the street. He was glad now that they didn’t have children. To be forever connected to that woman was a horrifying thought indeed. He allowed himself a chuckle. 

“Blasted, useless, good for nothing price of shit!” He looked off to the side and smiled. A woman was yelling at a broom that was not cooperating. It was jerking about in her hand and virtually un-mountable. 

“Excuse me, can I help?” He called to her. She turned and Ron focused on her face. “Pansy Parkinson?”

“Ron Weasley. I thought you lived out in London?” She said. 

“I did, when I was married. We divorced and I moved out here.” He told her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said, looking aside and then back. 

“Don’t be, it’s nothing. What happened to your broom?” He asked moving forward. 

“I don’t know, I think one of the attachments snapped and now I can’t even mount it.” She let him take the broom and look closer. 

After a few moments Ron pulled out a tool from his robes and fiddled with the attachments. He had it hovering above the ground smoothly in no time at all. “The leveling attachment was twisted. It’s all right now.” He handed her the broom and she gave him a gracious smile. 

“Thank you so much. What can I give you?” She opened her purse. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. It was a simple adjustment. Do you have a long flight home?” He asked, pocketing his tool. 

“No, I live just down the road.” She said. “What about you?”

“I’m right over there.” He gestured off aside. “Most likely I’ll be seeing you around.” 

“Yes. Thank you again, and I’m sorry about the marriage.” She said. 

He nodded and gave her a smile. She returned it then flew off to her home. Ron walked to his own house, settling in for a quiet night. 

 

A/N: Please R and R, ron/pansy stories never get that much attention, i want to make sure they are wanted as much as i want them.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: running into an old friend  


* * *

Ron had the charmed basket filled to capacity. The spacing charm allowed him to pack whatever he needed in the small basket and he was taking advantage of it. He had a whole kitchen to fill up. 

He paid for his purchases and had them sent to his house. The house elf would put everything away. He moved along the small village and spotted a café. His stomach growled letting him know his next move. As he walked toward the cafe a woman came out of a nearby bookstore. 

“Pansy?” He asked. 

“Ron, I guess we ran into each other sooner than expected.” She said with a laugh. 

“Yes, we did. What did you pick up?” He asked, trying to make small talk. 

“Just some magazines, nothing much. Are you headed somewhere?” She asked. 

“I’m going to get some lunch. Would you like to join me?” He asked, unsure where the instinct came from, but it was too late to take it back.

She looked unsure for only a moment. “Sure, that would be great.” 

He smiled and they walked to the café together. Ron held out her chair then took his own seat, and they settled into conversation once they had ordered. 

“What happened with that man you were seeing? I thought you were serious about him?” Ron asked. 

“Well, it was serious but then when the topic of marriage came up he talked about me quitting my job and six or seven children. It didn’t matter to him if I only wanted one or two. It would be his way.”

“The domineering type?” Ron asked. 

“The overly domineering type. I asked him where we would live, and he said he would take care of that. I told him I only wanted a child or two, he said once I had them I would be a great mother. I mentioned contraceptive potions and he said they wouldn’t be needed once we were married. He made it clear that he would make the decisions and I would deal with it.” 

“What a catch.” Ron said. 

“Yeah, even after I called it off, he sent me owl after owl and showed up at my home all the time. He was mad when I changed the locks and reset the wards and floo.” She admitted. 

“How long ago was this?” Ron asked. 

“About eight months ago, he finally got a clue a couple of months ago.” She said. 

“He hasn’t given you any problems then?” Ron asked. 

“No, Draco made sure of it. I guess he’s more afraid of lawyers than anything else.” She said with a laugh. “What about you, what happened with your wife?”

“A long secession of men.” He said. 

“Oh I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up.” She said, dropping her forehead n her palm.

Ron chuckled. “No it’s alright. I actually thought we had a good marriage up until I switched career paths. Instead of producing brooms, I began designing them. I work out of my home now in a small office I made out of one of the guest rooms. When I began staying home I noticed how she had changed. She was less physical and affectionate so I had Harry follow her. He found out about a room at an inn that she met men in. Several different men. She never really told me how many there were.” 

“What was her excuse?” Pansy asked sipping her tea. 

“She didn’t have one. That’s something I never found out.” Ron said. Their plates were brought and he continued as they ate. “I think it was boredom. I don’t think she was meant to be with only one man, which means she had another reason for marrying me, but I don’t care anymore. I can’t trust her anymore and that was the worst part of it.” 

“I understand that. I thought I knew Allen well, but then I found out I couldn’t trust him either.” Knowing that she shared something in common with him helped. It meant someone understood his sadness.

“Some men think women like a man who is controlling and handles it all. I like a partner.” He said. 

“Who handled the divorce?” She asked taking a bite of her salad.

“Draco.” He said tucking into his own plate. 

“He’s a good one to go to. I mentioned using him to draw up a premarital contract but Allan wouldn’t hear of a contract. He said it was as if I was expecting to split from him.” She said. 

“That’s what Sara said too, but she signed it anyway. I’m glad I let Hermione talk me into one.” He told her. 

“It’s always a good idea.” Pansy said. “What did it guard you from?”

“Hermione said she knew I was growing in the company when I began drawing up designs, so she made sure that my money then and anything I would make in the future was protected. It gave Sara a lump sum and nothing more.” 

“That must have made her mad when it came to divorce.” Pansy said with a laugh.

“Oh, yes it did. She tried to have it invalidated because I’ve been promoted and make very good money now, but her settlement hasn’t changed.” He said. “She gets to keep all her jewels though, even her wedding ring and engagement ring. I also gave her some for birthdays and anniversaries.”

“Well, she must have put up a fight.” Pansy assumed. 

“Oh, she did alright. It took months to get things finalized. If she had simply signed the papers it could have been over and done with in just a couple weeks.”

“So is it over?” She asked. 

“It is. There are some things to be settled as far as what she thinks she is entitled to, but as the marriage itself is concerned it is final and dissolved.” He said. 

They finished lunch and after Ron paid for the meal, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Talking to Pansy about his ex-wife felt good. Getting things out in the open had been one thing but to talk about her was another. He felt unburdened in a way but was concerned that he may have dumped all his baggage on Pansy. She didn’t seem upset or uncomfortable with him talking. He’d see her in a day or two and make sure for himself. 

His house elf took his cloak and brought him a drink. He valued Gavin greatly. He was old but very enthusiastic and knew what Ron needed before he needed it. His previous master had died leaving no children or siblings behind him. Alone, he had sought out Dumbledore, but instead of serving the castle, he had asked if Dumbledore knew of any families who needed a house elf. Knowing Ron was looking for a new home after his divorce, he sent an owl and Ron immediately accepted the elf. The small creature was only too happy to be needed. Ron was neat enough, but things like the washing and basic house chores tended to get behind and with an elf, things were always clean and in order. 

He shuffled through more mail, some things he sent to his office, others he trashed. A new, crisp parchment caught his eye and he looked at the sender. Claire Devale was his ex wife’s lawyer. He opened the letter and scanned it, feeling his aggravation rise. 

 

‘Mr. Weasley,   
Mrs. Sara Weasley has filed an action stating that she is owed money from the sale of jewelry in your possession. According to the understanding agreed upon, the profit from the sale of said jewelry should have been split between the two parties, with fifty percent being sent to Mrs. Weasley. She claims that the jewelry has since been sold and she has yet to receive her share of the profits. Please send payments to Mrs. Weasley or her legal counsel immediately or a secondary action will be taken and a Ministry of Magic court will be advised and consulted.  
Claire Devale, Divorce Counsel, Wiltshire’

 

Ron rolled his eyes and downed his drink. He made sure the house elf had gotten all his groceries then went to his office. He thought about the letter while he worked on his latest design. Sara had given him some jewelry as well during their marriage. He had promptly sold all of it, wanting no reminders of it. It was never mentioned until now. 

They were waiting for his settlement payment to be finalized and then he would have no reason to deal with her. Why was she making a big deal about the jewelry? He let her keep gifts, she should give him the same courtesy, but courtesy and Sara didn’t go hand in hand. 

He threw down his quill and grabbed his cloak, leaving through the floo. 

 

A:N/ With regards to Ron’s wife, think of “sara” from Driving Lessons


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: a talk with Draco  


* * *

Ron walked into Draco’s office building and was shown in right away. “Take a look at this.” He said handing Draco the letter and taking a seat. 

After reading Draco looked up at him. “What jewelry is she talking about?”

“She gave me a necklace, a men’s ring, a few sets of cufflinks, about six pairs.” He closed his eyes, thinking as he went through the list. “She gave me an earring, a pocket watch, and then some other things that weren’t jewelry, but I sold them anyway.”

“Like what?” Draco was taking notes as he spoke. 

“She gave me an office set, gold letter opener and matching quills and ink bottles.” He answered. 

“Did you sell them all on the same place?” He asked. 

“Yes. I have receipts for all of them.” He reached into his robes and pulled out a small bundle. Draco did some quick arithmetic while Ron waited. 

“Does she know how much you got for all of it?” He asked. 

“I don’t even know how she found out I sold it all.” Ron answered.

“She never made any mention of this before so I don’t think anything will come of it. She accepted the offer of her own jewelry since they were gifts so even if the Ministry comes into the situation I can always demand she sell her jewelry and split the profits.” He waved the letter aside as if it was nothing. “I’ll handle this.”

“Good.” Ron was always assured. Draco had handled the divorce with cunning and he would handle this the same way. 

“How are you doing?” He asked, leaning back in his chair. “I got the letter with your new address. You went back to the country.”

“Yes, I always liked the country, free air, flying space, nature. I love it.” He said. “I ran into Pansy there.” 

“Yeah, she always been a nature girl.” Draco said. 

“What happened with her ex?” Ron asked, sitting up slightly. “She mentioned she needed you to handle it for her.”

“Yeah, he was being a real shit with her, demanding that she meet him. He was a real Neanderthal. His way and his woman would do what he said. I had to threaten him with an order from the Ministry before he eased up on her. He finally got the message.”

“I had lunch with her this afternoon.” He said offhandedly. 

“Really?” Draco said lifting an eyebrow.

“It was just lunch, nothing more.” Ron said. 

“Really?” The eyebrow hadn’t moved.

“Yes really. It was just lunch.” He said, but he knew Draco would think what he thought. “Any word on the payment going through?” He asked. 

Draco just smiled at him. “Yes, we should have word soon. Gringotts just needs to confirm that the money is secured in her account.”

“So you’ll let me know what happens with that?” He asked motioning to the letter.

“Yes, if she tries to contact you directly, send her to me.” Draco told him. 

Ron nodded, then left for home. He had wanted to marry Sara so much but now he couldn’t wait to be free of her. She had turned his life upside down in a matter of days. She had gone to every man in creation and now that he offered her freedom, she was trying to hang on as long as she could. He had no idea what was wrong with her. 

He went home and tried to focus on his new design but he couldn’t concentrate. He threw on his cloak and went outside. Taking walks at night was something he had been denied in the city. There was no moonlit nature to calm ones nerves or relax the soul. This was something he liked and he was going to do it often. 

“I said let go.” The female voice was firm and Ron found himself looking through a nearby glen for the source. 

“I just want to talk that’s all.” The male voice was calm, but Ron couldn’t ignore the female who obviously wanted no part of him. She was pulling on her arm, but the man was holding it in a strong grip.

“Excuse me.” The couple turned and faced him. The blood rushed to Ron’s face. “Pansy?”

“Yes Ron.” The grip had loosened and Pansy rushed to Ron’s side. Ron was looking at the man she had left. “Ron,” she said, “this is Allen, my ex-boyfriend.”

“I see.” Ron looked him square in the eye. “Draco’s warning didn’t stick did it?” He asked. 

Allen looked from Ron to Pansy. “What did she tell you? Better yet, who are you?” 

“A friend.” He said. 

“Me and Ron went to Hogwart’s together.” Pansy said. 

“Draco gave you fair warning to stay away from her or he would take action. Is it going to get to that point?” Ron asked. 

“What business is it of yours?” Allen asked. 

“Like I said, I’m a friend.” He told the other man. Ron knew he was no threat. He was lanky and the same height, but had no strength or firmness. He looked as if he spent more time combing that light brown hair then in keeping fit.

“How close of a friend?” He asked looking over at Pansy.

“Not that close Allen, I haven’t even seen Ron since he moved here a few days ago.” Pansy told him. 

“You have a high opinion of her don’t you?” Ron asked with malice dripping from his voice.

“I suppose you have a pristine opinion of her?” Allen challenged. 

“As a matter of fact I do. Pansy is exceptional.” He said. “Now I suggest you leave her be before Draco Malfoy begins a new case.” He took Pansy’s arm in his and walked her away. 

“Thank you so much.” Pansy said leaning on his arm.

“Has he always man handled you like that?” Ron asked, walking her to his house, and letting her inside. 

“No, I always talked to him before, I’ve never had need to ignore him before.” She took a seat in his armchair. “This was the first I’ve seen him since I asked Draco to talk with him.”

“Has he sent you any letters?” Ron asked pouring them a drink.

“Concerned Ron?” She asked taking the glass.

“Yes, I am. He shouldn’t be treating you like that.” Ron told her sitting down in another chair. 

“Well, he never has, so I haven’t had reason to be worried.” She said. 

“You need to get Draco on this.” Ron said firmly. “He had to start that action now.”

“I will speak to him. Does that make you feel better?” She said. 

“Yes it does.” He said. “I’ll mention it to him as well.” 

“Ron, you don’t have to do that.” She said. 

“I want him to know what I saw, he may need it later.” Ron told her setting aside his wine. 

“You think like him.” Pansy said with a smile.

“I guess after watching him with my own case, I’ve learned a thing or two.”

“I think we all have.” She said with a chuckle. 

“Would he have gone to your home?” Ron asked. 

“I doubt it. He saw me leave in your direction.” She said. 

“Why not just use the floo to go home.” He offered. “If he ends up going there later use the floo to come back here no matter what time it is.” 

“I don’t think it will come to that.” She said, standing. 

“Regardless, come here if he shows up.” Ron said, walking her to the floo. 

“Alright, if it will make you feel better, I’ll come here.” She said, stepping into the floo. “Thanks Ron.”

“You’re welcome.” He said and watched her vanish. He asked his house elf to go to her house and see if Allen had shown up. The elf was gone for thirty minutes before he returned. Ron relaxed when the devoted little creature said that nobody had shown up and the lights had all gone off soon after she arrived. 

Ron still planned to go to Draco with what he had seen. A man who was that controlling and thought nothing of handling her that way was a step away from violence. He’d feel better once Draco started legal action. 

He finished his drink then went to bed.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: talking to Pansy  


* * *

The first thing in the morning Ron went to Draco’s office and told him everything he had seen. Draco took note of everything.

“Has he been violent in the past?” Ron asked. 

“Not that I ever found out, but now that you tell me this, I will look further into his background.” He said. “Pansy knew you would be telling me right?”

“Yes, I said I would contact you. She said she would too.” Ron said. 

“Then she will.” He assured him. “We have a court date, in a few days.”

“She didn’t relent then?” Ron asked.

“No. Your ex-wife is very firm in the belief that she is owed money. It won’t go anywhere, but we still need to show up. Leave it all to me.” He said. 

Ron knew that mean for him not to say a thing, and let Draco do all the talking. “Sure.” He made note of the date, then went to Pansy’s.

She opened and let him in. “Do you want some tea?”

“Sure, tea would be great.” He said taking a seat in the chair she indicated. 

She was back in a moment with tea. “You’re checking on me aren’t you?” She asked handing him a cup.

“In a sense, yes.” He said. “You need to tell Draco. I don’t trust this Allen guy.”

“I don’t trust him either, but for different reasons.” She said. 

“What was he like before? You must have seen some clue.” He asked setting aside his cup. 

“He wanted everything his own way, and wouldn’t relent. He would talk and talk and push and push until most of the time I just gave in.” She said. “I never really refused anything, because I wanted to avoid what looked like a tantrum.” 

“Was that often?” He asked. 

“No, I generally don’t complain about most things. If it’s that important to someone, I can compromise. I only found out the extent of his controlling nature when marriage came up. He was unwilling to consider anything I had to say. He didn’t care about my feelings or what I wanted in life. My new life would be what he wanted it to be.”

“He didn’t take it well I gather.” Ron asked. 

“No, he thought I was just venting and began making plans, without considering me of course. When I started packing and moving out he tried telling me that he would listen to me, but I knew he was lying. He told me that I was being a child and that I couldn’t make it on my own, but that was his way of making himself seem like a catch.” She said. 

“But he let you leave right?” Ron asked. 

“He did, and I saw him a week later. He asked if I had enough of life and when was I moving back.” She shook her head. “He thought I would run back to him when I found out how hard it was. I have an inheritance from my parents, I will be fine the rest of my life.”

“He sounds like one of those men who think women need a man in their lives.” Ron said. 

“Yes, he is. The hunter and provider.” She said with a laugh.

“Do you think he is dangerous?” Ron asked. “Given what had happened last night.”

“I don’t know. He never grabbed me like that before. It was something I never saw coming.”

“Even more reason to keep Draco informed.”

“Of course.” She smiled at him. “I had a feeling he was cheating but I could never prove it. It doesn’t really matter now.” 

“Well, it shouldn’t matter.” Ron said. “You need to take something like that seriously, before it gets to be something you can’t control.”

“I know Ron.” She said, looking at him. His concerned face touched her. He was a person who cared. He was a good man, and she felt sad that his own wife hadn’t seen it. She lost a good one. “I am taking it seriously, and I will tell Draco.”

“Good. Please don’t think I am trying to control you. I just want you to be safe.” He said. 

“Yes I know.” She said. “I know what you intend by telling me this.”

He left soon after that and went home. Draco’s informing him of the upcoming court date made him think. Did Sara see his potential and marry him knowing he would be well off soon enough? He hated to think that she felt nothing for him, when he had fallen so deeply in love with her. 

He sat in his comfy armchair and took the wine that Gavin brought him. Had he been so blind with her, that he couldn’t see anything? He was always clueless when it came to girls, but that was when he was younger. One would think he would have learned growing up.

Ron admitted he was the stupidest of men when it came to women. He fell for it every time. He was the most gullible creature and everyone knew it. He liked to think he gave women the benefit of the doubt but in the end he knew the answer. 

“Ron Weasley,” he told himself, “you are a pushover when it comes to women.” He toasted himself and finished his wine before heading to bed.

 

 

 

A/N: Sorry this one is so short but I thought it better to leave it short rather than to try and fatten it up with useless crap. In response to a review from DraQuing about slash or femslash, I would put Draco and Ron together or have Ron, Harry and Draco in a threesome, that fic has entered my mind before but I don’t know if I would right it. I also had this crazy idea of Neville and an OFC, but I’m not sure if it would be plausible. What do you think of Neville and Snape’s daughter? Femslash I have tried but I am shit at it, so I won’t insult the good femslash writers by even attempting it.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: court  


* * *

Ron walked beside Draco as they entered the Ministry and walked to the lower levels where courtrooms were held. Outside their appointed room, they approached and found Sara there with her legal counsel, Clare Devale.

“So it’s come to this Ron. To get what I deserve I have to drag you into court.” Sara started in on Ron but Draco stepped to the side and blocked her path. She stared him down and rested her hands on her hips. “I want to talk to my husband.”

“He is your ex-husband now, or didn’t you read the parchment that was mailed to you.” Draco said with a smile. “Miss Devale, you should inform your client of the communication rights in this country.” He rested a hand on Ron’s shoulder and walked to the now open door.

Sara looked over at her lawyer. “Communication rights? Does that mean I can’t talk to my own husband?”

“Ex-husband. And by law, since you have divorced, Ron does not have to speak to you, he can have anyone address you for him if he wants. In this case it would be his lawyer. Remember what I told you,” She began walking her client into the courtroom, “control your temper it will make you look bad.”

“Right.” Sara walked with high society dignity into court. He long curly brown hair was cascading down her back and her dainty heel clicked the floor as she walked. She had an air of arrogance about her that Ron hadn’t seen until she was denied something she wanted. It made her natural beauty contort into ugliness. Ron refused to look at her. He took a seat at the table assigned to him and Draco, while his ex-wife and Clare took a seat at the table beside them.

It was some time before the panel arrived but Draco used the time to organize the parchments he needed. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed, waiting. “Draco,” Ron whispered to him, “does she have any bearing?” 

Draco leaned toward him and whispered. “If she has any then she would have to agree to sell her own gifts. But bona-fide gifts are usually excluded in things like this, and it states just that in your contract.”

Ron nodded and relaxed in his chair. He resolved to say not one word from here on out. Draco knew his wishes and what he would be willing to do or what he wasn’t willing to do. All he had to do was sit there and listen. 

Sara on the other hand was sending Ron scathing looks from her chair, looking over her lawyer’s head and leaning back in her chair. “You know if you keep doing that, it will make you appear malicious.” Her lawyer whispered to her. 

“Doing what?” She asked, focusing on Clare.

“Trying to sneak looks at him. It makes it seem as if you are here to make him pay, not to get what you deserve. If you appear too focused on him, revenge seems a plausible motive and you will walk out of here with nothing.” Clare looked back down at her parchments and Sara had to fight hard to focus on the floor tiles. 

The panel of a wizard and two witches entered and took their places on the platform raised a good three feet higher than the tables Ron and his wife occupied. They seemed impartial and looked at neither Ron nor Sara for any specific length of time. They focused instead on the lawyers. 

“Well now,” the wizard spoke, “it seems we are here to form a judgment on a question of profit made from jewelry. Miss Devale, I believe your client was the party who instigated this action?” 

“Yes Honorable Chairwizard. My client came across knowledge that her former husband sold some jewelry and other items without her knowledge and withheld the profits for himself. According to their pre-marital contract, sale of assets are supposed to be split between them.” She spoke with a competency to be admired, but the sight of her client shifting about in her seat made her look bad. 

“I see. Do we have a list of the items in question.” He asked. 

“I do Sir.” Draco stood.

“Very well, what items and what profit was earned?” All three reached out and took the parchments that Draco sent drifting toward them. For the record and for the other lawyers benefit, he read the list aloud. 

“A gold necklace-sold for 200 galleons. A men’s 24 ct. white gold men’s ring with ruby stone-sold for 500 galleons. Six sets of cufflinks in 14 ct. gold, each with a different setting of diamonds-set of six sold for 400 galleons total. A diamond solitaire earring set on 14 ct. gold-sold for 80 galleons. A men’s pocket watch and 15 inch chain in solid 24ct gold-sold for 700 galleons. A stationary office set complete with gold letter opener in 14ct. Matching quills and gold ink bottles-set sold for 120 galleons. Two tie clips in 14 ct. white gold-the set sold for 245 galleons.” Draco finished and allowed the panel to confer with their own lists. 

“So in all we are speaking of a profit of 2,245 galleons.” The witch on the right did the quick math with her quill moving in a flurry. 

“Yes madam.” Draco confirmed. 

“Why was this amount not notated for the other party, Mr. Malfoy?” The wizard asked but without showing emotion, just a need to acquire information.

“According to the divorce agreement, Mrs. Weasley was allowed to keep all jewelry given to her in a gift context. She returned all jewelry given upon her marriage from the Weasleys as agreed upon, which I believe was a heirloom necklace from Aurthur Weasley’s mother, and a set of earrings from Molly Weasley’s family, but was freely given her other items as they were gifts from Ron on various occasions. On the same principle, Ron returned her father’s cufflinks as he was asked to wear them for the wedding, as well as her grandfather’s pocket watch. Like her, he retained all his gifts.”

“He didn’t keep them though, he sold them!” Sara shouted out. 

“Mrs. Weasley, do not yell in a Ministry courtroom.” The third witch had remained silent until this point. “Miss Devale please advise your client as to the proper decorum in these proceedings.”

“My apologizes Madam undersecretary.” Clare leaned down and spoke with Sara for a brief moment, then addresses the panel. “Honorable Chairwizard, my client was under the impression that if he was to sell the jewelry that the profit would be split between him and his now former wife.”

“Sir, if I may, their divorce agreement makes no mention of requirements should either party decided to sell or give away items given in a gift context.” Draco added. 

The panel took a moment to go over the divorce parchments pertaining to division of assets. “That is correct Miss Devale. There is no mention of anything.” 

Clare Devale put a hand on Sara’s shoulder before she could say anything. “Sir, my client believes that if her former husband has no wish to keep such items that they should have been itemized in the settlement and therefore half should go to her as agreed. Mr. Weasley divorced her, leaving her without a means to support herself and their agreement only mentions a lump sum, nothing of an annuity.”

Draco rose. “If I may?” At a nod from the wizard, he continued. “Mrs. Weasley, was presented with a pre marital contract before her nuptials to Mr. Weasley. She had prior knowledge that should the marriage fail, she would be given a lump sum only and no annuity. She knew that should she be divorced she would have to find a way to support herself. This was all in writing, which she signed and had full knowledge of. This should come as no surprise.”

“That appears to be the case Miss Devale. Your client had this knowledge for years.” One of the witches said. 

“We are not contesting the contract Madam, only the sale of items that should have been divided between them both.”

“Mr. Malfoy, what says your client about the issue?” The witch asked him. 

“My client is more than willing to divide the profits, provided his former wife, sell her gifts as well and divide the profits as well.” He said calmly, knowing what the outcome to his words would be. He was no wrong. 

“What?!” Sara shouted, jumping to her feet. 

“Sara, please….” Clare plea went unheeded. 

“You bastard!” She shouted at Ron who was stoically sitting in his seat. “You have money by the bagful now, what do you care?!” 

“Sara, sit down now.” Clare spoke firmly and Sara noticed the disapproving glances from the panel. She sat down and hung her head. 

“The panel will adjourn and consider the case.” The wizard followed the two witches out of the room. 

“That went better than planned.” Draco whispered to him.

“She has money from her parents, she’s not destitute.” Ron whispered back. 

‘No, she not, she’s just greedy.” He said. He closed his file and packed them away then laced his fingers together, waiting. 

Sara and Clare were also whispering in conversation most likely about her outburst. After a moment Clare began focusing on her parchments and waited for the panel. 

After what seemed like half an hour the panel returned and the wizard spoke. “It is the panels unanimous judgment that the items in questions be considered gifts and not mutual purchases made by both parties. As the agreement allows Mrs. Weasley to retain her own gift of jewels and such items, the same reasoning will apply to Mr. Weasley. The pre-marital contract will be upheld.” With a slam of round globe on it’s platform the panel rose and left the court. 

Ron smiled at Draco and waited as the blonde packed up his valise and together they walked to the door. 

“I bet you are satisfied.” Sara said behind him. 

Ron and Draco turned to face the woman who quickly came up to them with her with her lawyer behind her. Draco took his place in front of Ron. “How many times do you need to be told. If you want to speak to him, you need to speak to me.”

“Mister, I want nothing from you.” She yelled at Draco. 

Ron couldn’t control himself any longer. “I bet that’s the first time you’ve said that to a man.” He shouted at her. 

“How dare you!” She yelled, her face fused with anger. “You cast me aside and don’t even give me a second thought.”

“You were too busy thinking of everyone else besides me.” Ron let out the months of frustration he had felt. Draco kept a hand on his arm, just to make sure he kept control, although he knew Ron needed to say what he was saying. “Where were your second thoughts for me when you went to other men? How many men were there? Do you even know?” 

Sara did nothing but look at him. “You don’t know a thing about me Ron, I kept you happy the whole of our marriage.” 

“You kept a lot of men happy the whole of our marriage.” He said back. Draco bit back a laugh but it snuck out anyway. The rage in Sara’s face was just plain comical.

“Come on Ron, lets go.” The two men walked out of the courtroom and Ron was finally able let loose. He held on to Draco’s shoulder for balance as laughter flowed out of him. He felt his whole being lighten up. 

Draco took him home and after a light tea, he left his client and went to his office. He promised to send final parchments of the decision when he received them. 

Ron enjoyed the lunch his elf brought him in good spirits. His elf was suddenly happy as well, sensing his master’s happiness. After he ate, he went through his mail. He opened a letter from Nimbus and found an invitation to the annual gala. It was a formal affair and one he had attended last year with his wife. That was a mere few months before things went to hell in a hand basket. 

A knock on the door sounded and he rose to answer it. “Pansy.” He smiled. “Come in.”

“Thank you, I was wondering if you might have your elf look at this.” She held a globe in his hand. “It belonged to my mother and I know elf magic is ancient, I’d rather try that first then risk further damage with a mending spell.” 

“Of course.” Ron called to Gavin who took the crystal ball and examined the crack in the side. He vanished off to another room.

“Thank you. I’m not one for divination but that crystal ball has been in the family for ages.” She explained. 

“It’s no trouble.” A thought struck him. “Pansy, are you doing anything this weekend?” 

“No, I’ve nothing planned. Why?” She asked. 

“There is a formal party for Nimbus this Saturday. Would you like to go with me?” He asked. 

She smiled brightly. “Yes, I would. That would be wonderful.” 

“Then I will come and get you about six.” He said.

“I’ll be ready.” She said, still smiling. Gavin appeared a moment later, globe in hand and once again sooth and unblemished. “Thank you so much.” She said with an affectionate stroke of his head. The creature gave a shy shrug then vanished away. 

“I’ll see you Saturday.” He said, and watched her leave.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: the formal event  


* * *

Ron was dressed impeccably in sold black dress robes, with no hint of another color. His flaming ginger hair was highlighted as the only accent. He knocked on Pansy’s door and waited. In less than a moment she answered and Ron’s breathe was driven away. 

She was pure elegance in a shiny white dress with thin straps. The beaded creation stopped at her knees and clung to her upper body and hips, letting a slight flare flow about as she walked. She wore light makeup, just enough for the night, and strappy white heels. The only jewelry she wore were diamond studs in her ears and a very thin silver necklace.

“You look wonderful.” He said smiling at her. 

“Thank you.” She stepped aside and let him enter. “You look pretty good yourself.” 

He handed her a bouquet of white carnations. “These are for you. There’s one in there that’s charmed if you want to wear it.” He offered, although on that dress, he didn’t see where she could wear it. 

Pansy smiled and took the flower, fastening it to her purse. It made the perfect decoration. “Nice.” He commented. 

“Here, you need one.” She took another and used her wand to cut it to the right length, then slipped it into his button hole and added a charm to keep it in place. 

“Thank you.” He said, taking a moment to inhale her perfume. 

“You’re welcome.” She was taking a moment to inhale his cologne. After a moment of awkward silence Ron offered an arm. Pansy took it and together they apparated away.

The event was held in a grand theater hall, with a band covering the stage and filling the room with music. Pansy and Ron fit right in among the various dress robes. Perhaps Ron was a bit prejudiced because she was his date, but he thought Pansy was the best dressed woman in attendance. Her simple elegance and dignity reigned in a room of over abundance and full gowns.

He enjoyed seeing the bare skin of her arms and legs, and her smile enchanted everyone she met. His colleagues and various partners were spellbound. She was graceful and stately and everyone saw it. To women she was welcoming and engaging. To men she was respectful, charming and non-imposing. She was an asset to Ron this night and she didn’t even know it. 

While many in attendance had known his former wife, Ron had personal knowledge that at least four of them had known her carnally. He managed to keep his emotions in check, and the only evidence of his knowledge of such encounters was his refusal to work with such men. Having Pansy on his arm, portrayed to these men and those uninvolved that Ron was in firm control of himself in all ways. 

He led Pansy to a table where several other members of the design department were seated. Pansy was able to mingle with ease with several people and Ron was able to carry on conversations knowing she was still sitting next to him. 

The band sank into a romantic song and the dance floor filled up. “Would you like to dance?” Ron asked, leaning close. 

“Yes.” Pansy took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor. She slipped into his embrace and gently swayed with him to the music. 

Ron was immediately affected by her. Her body was delicate in his arms and he felt an urge to hold her close. He felt desire flood his body and heat began to surface. He wondered for a moment how she would feel naked in his arms, crying out in pleasure. His own wife didn’t cry out, didn’t encourage him. Would Pansy be the same? No. The way she was holding him now was an indication. 

Pansy’s hold on his shoulder was a caress he felt through his robes. Her hand gripped his, feeling his skin as they danced. Ron felt his cock swell to a hard erection, which suddenly brushed against Pansy’s thigh. She looked up at him, but her expression was hard to read. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to her. 

“That’s for me,” she asked shyly, lowering her eyes, “or because it’s been awhile?”

“It’s for you trust me.” He said, and angled his body so his cock wasn’t digging into her. “I can’t control it though.”

“I know.” She said, relaxing her body against his. “Do you want to stop dancing?” 

“No.” His answer was immediate. Pansy smiled to herself and rested her cheek on his chest. Ron dropped his head down feeling her silky black hair with his jaw and lips. She fit perfectly with him and he thought about what they had just said. She didn’t mind his erection and was even glad that she had given him one. He pulled their hands to his chest and held her palm against his body. Her small hand fit under his and snugly stayed in place feeling his heart through his robes. 

All too soon for Ron the dance ended and he walked Pansy back to their table. He shifted in his seat for a moment, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Pansy. The conversation drifted to the brooms being designed with quidditch in mind. Ron mentioned his own design would be finished soon. He worked on it with speed in mind as well as agility to be used by all playing positions. 

Pansy listened in but only followed so much of the talk. She enjoyed the game but the construction of brooms was beyond her comprehension. She was content to sit at his side supportively. Ron held the talk in dominance and everyone expressed desire for the new broom. It was obvious that it would make Ron a great deal of money.

Ron was approached by several women and asked to dance, but he refused them all. Pansy likewise refused dances. It was more nerves on her part, as she was uncomfortable with strange men. Ron’s reluctance had more to do with respect for the date he had brought. It was a lesson he had learned at Hogwarts when Padma Patil read him the riot act after the Yule Ball. 

Her giant grin at him over dinner stocked his curiosity. “What’s that smile for?” He asked sipping wine. 

“I’ve never been treated like this before.” She said. “You don’t want to dance with anyone?” 

“No. I came with you.” He said reaching out and taking her hand. “Does it bother you?”

“No, I like it.” She said, giving his hand a squeeze. “Being the center of attention is nice.” 

He smiled at her happiness and when the desert tray came by, he let her select what she wanted and he reached out to get her a small bowl of strawberry pie. He took his own desert and they enjoyed it together, each tasting the others. 

Ron was aware of his colleagues around him smiling at his behavior with his date. They were aware of his divorce and the reasons behind it. To see him enjoying himself with a lovely lady who focused on him rather than those around him was just lovely. 

By the end of the evening Pansy was riding the euphoria from the event. Ron walked her home and waited as she unwarded her home. She faced him and smiled. “Thank you for inviting me Ron, it was a wonderful evening.”

“Thank you for going with me.” He said. He looked down at her and held himself in check. 

“Are you going to kiss me goodnight?” She asked in a quiet voice. 

“I would like that. If you don’t mind?” He said taking a step forward. 

“Not at all, I would like it as well.” She said and looked up at him. 

Ron dipped his head and lowered his mouth to hers. Her lips were soft and welcoming. Ron slipped his body around her waist and pulled her closer to him, as his lips parted and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. 

He thought he may have gone too far but Pansy lifted her arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss with a caress of her tongue against his. She gave in to his masterful movements, both jaw opening and closing as they tasted each other. 

She was sweet and so delicious that Ron took everything she gave. Pulling her body against him in a hard embrace, he pressed his now painful erection into her, showing his body’s lusting. Pansy’s kiss became more and more aggressive. She pulled on his shoulders tightly and arched her back, pushing her breasts into his chest. 

She felt her own being asking for something. She wanted Ron, she wanted him desperately, but she didn’t ask. She poured her desire and carnal need into her kiss. They were frantic now, nearly swallowing the other whole, their mouths opening wide and their tongues fighting a duel for dominance. 

Ron forced himself to pull his mouth from hers, and look at her. What he saw flamed him lust even more. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and still parted. Her face was slightly flushed, her cheeks blushed a light pink. Her eyes were blinking up at him in an innocent question.

“You should go inside.” He said in a husky voice. 

“Why?” She asked, not wanting to let go just yet.

“Because I may not be able to control myself if we go one.” He admitted and forced his arms to release her. 

“Alright.” She stepped into her house. “Thank you again.” She said before shutting the door. When she was inside she dropped onto her couch and hugged her body while she let her eyes drift shut, remembering the feeling of Ron’s body holding hers. 

Ron hurried home and ran to his room. When the door was shut it was a clue to his house elf that he didn’t want to be disturbed. Ron tore his clothes off his body and fell on his bed. Taking his erection in hand he wanked off with a violence he had never used on himself. His body was strained enough as it was, but having Pansy in his arms was a temptation he found challenging. 

Grunting out he fisted himself harder and harder, feeling his forearm cramp up as he felt his sac tense up. Before his body lost all strength, his orgasm crashed upon him and he came in large squirts that shot up high and came dropping back onto his torso. His chest and stomach caught the drops that fell back down to earth, but Ron didn’t care about it. His arms fell to his sides as he heaved for air. He eventually fell asleep, naked, on top of the covers and covered in his own cum.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: giving in  


* * *

Ron spent the next two days thinking about the kiss and wondering if Pansy was thinking about it as well. He wondered if it was wreaking havoc on her like it was with him. He hadn’t wanked off so much since Hogwarts. He unleashed enough DNA to exonerate him from at least fifty paternity suits. He shook his head, and laughed. He wasn’t lucky enough to have fifty women come to him claiming he fathered children.

Eventually his nerves couldn’t take the stress and he went to Pansy’s house. He knocked on the door three times before beginning to worry. “Ron?” He turned and found Pansy approaching, holding two bags in her arms. “What are you doing here?” 

She was smiling so Ron relaxed. “I thought I might come by and talk to you. Can I help?” He took a bag and followed her into her kitchen. Silently they began unpacking until Pansy spoke. 

“You said you wanted to talk?” She asked, with her back to him, folding the bag. 

“Yes I did. I wanted to thank you again for going to the gala with me.” He handed her the other bag and watched as she began putting things away. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you invited me, it was fun.” She said, closing the cooler and putting things in the cabinets. 

“I’ve been thinking about the kiss too.” He said, deciding he had wasted enough time. Going on with small talk was pointless. 

“I have too.” She said resting her hands on the counter before facing him. “Was it bad?”

“No it wasn’t,” he told her, “it was phenomenal. I’ve never been kissed like that before.”

“Really?” She focused on his eyes. “You were married.”

“Yes I was, but me and Sara had a feeling of comfort in our marriage. The passion was pushed away to something else and it was nice, but now I see what I was missing, I think she may have gone to all of those men because she was searching for something we didn’t have. I also think she may have not wanted it with me, that she was fine with attraction but passion didn’t seem to be needed.” Ron explained.

“That’s a sad premise for a marriage.” She said. “Are you saying that it were merely comfortable.” 

“Yes.” He said with a long face. “We married because we were attracted to each other and we wanted each other, but I don’t think we needed each other. If I needed her, I doubt the divorce would have been easy on me.” 

“Easy?” She moved forward and leaned against the counter beside him. 

Ron faced her. “I was hurt that she strayed, hurt that she went to other men, but if I needed her in my life the way a man should need his wife, then why was it so easy to start divorce? She didn’t do that, I did. I was the one who wanted out of the marriage. If I had a true marriage why didn’t I try to save it? Because I didn’t have something with her worth saving. I knew it then but I guess I didn’t see it.” 

“And what made you see it now?” She asked. 

“Your kiss. That passion you showed me, made me realize that my marriage was incomplete. Without passion there is no marriage and that’s what made it so easy for her to stray and me to leave.” He looked her square in the eye giving her his whole attention. 

“A simple kiss did this?” She asked. 

“It was more than a simple kiss.” He took a step closer and took her hand. “Didn’t you feel what I felt?” 

“Yes I did. It was explosive Ron.” She admitted. 

“I never had that with my wife, I never had a reaction like that before.” He said giving her hand a squeeze. 

Pansy felt her heart speed up. “And you had that reaction with me?” She asked. 

“Yes. With Sara it was pleasant, it even seemed loving at times, but all that passion, fire,” he moved closer, “lust, none of that was there. It was with you, didn’t you feel it?” 

“Yes, I did.” She admitted and let him pull her into an embrace. 

“I’d like more, but I won’t pressure you.” He leaned down and kissed her temple. 

His simple kiss sent flames through her body. She let her eyes close and titled her head back, lifting her lips. Ron took the silent invitation and lowered his lips to her. The same volcanic feeling enflamed his body. He opened her mouth with his and met her tongue, restarting the duel they began days before. 

Pansy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moaning out as his strong arms hugged her. She didn’t realize she was being lifted until his hands squeezed her ass and she was raised off the ground. She parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, never breaking the kiss for a moment. 

Ron hoisted her on the counter and pried open a few buttons, pulling her bra straps down her shoulders, baring her breasts to him. A succulent sight as anything Ron had seen before. Round and ripe with the pales nipples already hard and peaked, calling his name. 

He dropped his head and took a pebble in his mouth, sucking the very life from her. Pansy didn’t mind, she arched into him, offering him more. Her shoulders were bare, and her breasts were bare, but her arms were somewhat restrained but her clothes. She didn’t care, Ron’s attention was divine and she wanted more. 

She gripped his arms, the muscles bulging under his jumper. She pulled him closer, hugging his hips with her thighs. His body moved with such a force and she longed to feel it. Would it ruin her in his opinion if she had sex with him? Would he think the worst of her? Would he lose any of the respect he had for her?

She was beyond caring at this point. Reaching up with both hands she took his face in a gentle grip and brought his gaze to meet hers. He stayed still, holding her steady on the counter and waiting. He would do whatever she asked, even if it was to let her go. He wouldn’t like it but he would do it. 

“Do you want to go to my room?” She whispered.

“Yes.” He answered without a moment’s hesitation. Pansy’s smile assured him that they would be there together, no unusual feelings, and no wondering if this was right. Ron gripped her ass and lifted her off the counter, securing her in his arms. “Where?”

“Back that way.” She panted down the hall and Ron walked with ease, keeping her safely in his arms. She reached out for a door and he followed her direction. She held the door open and pushed it closed when they were inside. 

Pansy’s room was neutral, with shades of emerald among the ivories and pale beiges. Her bed was large and spacious, without a headboard and merely a beckoning platform of comfort set low to the ground. The dark green blanket was fluffy and most likely a delight to sleep under. But for the moment he had other delights to focus on. 

Ron let her fall back on the bed, stretching his body out over hers and balancing his weight on his elbows as he looked down at her. She was still hugging his shoulders and her leg rose and slipped around his hip. 

Ron took a moment to look at her then dropped down and took her mouth in a kiss again. She was a desert he could gorge himself on, and she was zealously feeding him. She parted her legs beneath him and arched into his kiss, while pulling on his shirt. 

Ron pulled off his shirt and eased her up to pull off her top and bra, tossing them to the floor. Both bare-chested, Ron lowered his body back over hers and took her in a kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest warmed the whole room. Flesh on flesh, softness against strength, satin against steel. Her nipples were painting pictures against his chest. Her fingers stroked his back and his neck. 

Ron’s mind was reeling. He didn’t know where to start. She was gorgeous, just gorgeous. Pale silky skin caressed his every limb and he wanted more contact. He wanted nothing between him and Pansy. Rising up on his knees he pulled off her skirt and boots, then let her watch as he removed his own jeans and boots. He crawled back over her and let his body absorb hers. 

Pansy felt his heat envelop hers and she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth. Ron was rock solid stone under smooth skin, and she felt safe in his arms. His kiss was just as powerful as it had been before and every inch of her body touched his, creating a massive wall of flesh. She wrapped a leg around his hip again and pulled his body closer. She could feel his cock on her thigh and she wanted it inside her, but she didn’t want to hurry this delicious play date.

Ron was just as hungry, and just as needy as she was. He also wanted to make it last and if he kept dry humping her leg he cum all over her. That wasn’t going to happen as long as he had control of himself. 

He pulled from her lips and attacked her neck, letting her moans and sighs fills his ears and his soul. He dropped down her body, leaving kisses all over her shoulders and chest. He sucked her nipples until the peaks were hard and stiff, and her breasts were decorated with his love markings. Seeing his hickies all over her breasts gave him an arrogant thrill. He had put them there, he had branded her and if he had his way, he would brand her again and again. 

He moved lower and lower, kissing every inch of skin he came across, bathing her body in his saliva and tasting her skin, salty with a film of sweat that was building up. Her chest was rising and falling, her legs opening and closing on their own, her head rolled from side to side. Ron loved to watch her give in to pleasure. Pleasure that he caused. 

He moved lower and lover, spreading her legs and slipping between them. Her scent was a drug that he was fast becoming addicted to. Her neatly trimmed hair was shiny with her wetness. He ran his fingers up and down her slit, feeling the thick lips part slightly. Her scent was stronger and invaded his nostrils. With a growl he dived in and plunged his tongue into her. 

He groaned into her as the taste of her pussy satisfied a craving he had since that first kiss on her porch. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her in place when she began to shift about. “Ron…..Ron….” He chanting was music to his ears and he sucked and slurped. He couldn’t get enough of her. She was too damn delicious. 

He locked onto her clit and rapidly flicked his tongue over the hard little button. Her reaction was immediate. She arched up and her legs parted wider. Her moans became whimpers and she reached down gripping his hands in hers, clutching at him. Her thighs started to shake and Ron knew what was coming. She cried out and arched her hips, thrust her pussy against his lips as she came hard. 

Ron kept his mouth locked on her clit as she convulsed under him. She began relaxing after a few minutes and Ron rose up impatient to be inside her but just as he was about to mount her she sat up. Her legs still wide on either side of him. 

She took his cock in hand and started stroking him, opening and closing her fingers around his head. When she took him in her mouth Ron let his head roll back and groaned loudly. He fought the urge to thrust forward. He looked down and watched her head shift about side to side as her lips slid up and down on his cock. 

Pansy kept her hand moving, twisting her wrist and stroking him while she sucked on him. He was coated in spit and when she pulled away briefly to look at him a thin line of saliva connected her bottom lip to his cock, and Ron nearly lost it. She took him in her mouth again and slid her head rapidly up and down on him. 

Ron knew he was going to cum any minute if she kept it up and that last thing he wanted was to cum in her mouth. He found it degrading and refused to do it. There was no way he was finishing off this way. 

Reaching down he took her shoulders and pulled her off of him, taking a moment to look at her. Her lips were wet and full and all together too much of a temptation. He dropped down and took her lips in a hard kiss. The saliva that she had built up in her mouth mingled with the juices he tasted from her pussy. Ron had never been more turned on. 

“Ron, now.” Pansy gasped out to him. He was more than willing to accommodate her. He shifted his cock and rose up on his elbows. 

“Guide me in.” He told her, and shivered when he felt her fingers close around him, positioning him at her entrance. Ron watched her eyes roll back as he sank himself inside her. “Merlin you feel good woman.” He said as he lowered his weight over her again. 

Pansy wrapped her arms around him, and arched up so Ron could slide his arms around her. Together, connected shoulder to hip and lip locked they moved slowly. Ron’s hips matched hers as they thrust against each other. Each undulating in the need for more depth. 

“Ron, it feels so good.” She breathed into his throat. 

“I know it does.” He said, kissing her neck. Reaching down he squeezed her ass and pulled her into him as he thrust. His body wanted to go deeper, he needed more. 

“Faster.” She urged, wrapping her legs around him. 

Ron kept up his pace, not quite picking up the speed yet. He thrust a hand between their bodies and searched out her clit, keeping his hips moving at a slow easy pace. “Ron, more.” She said, as if unsure that he knew.

“I heard you my dear.” He said giving her light kisses on her lips. “I want something first.” He flicked her clit, while plunging deeply inside her. She groaned loudly as the sensations ricocheted through her body. She clung to Ron for dear life and he got off on the way her face contorted. 

“Ron……Ron……I……” Her arms clamped down on his shoulders and her body tensed under him. 

“I know Pansy, let it happen.” He said taking her cries and whimpers into his mouth. She thrust upward as her body squeezed down on his cock. He swallowed her shouts and let his body enjoy the bath of fluid she gave him. 

When she came down to earth, he rose up and balanced on his hands while he began fucking her with hard fast thrusts. Her breasts bounced around and she gripped his arms tightly, as Ron drove into her. He was harder than he had ever been and he wanted nothing more than to unleash himself into her body.

He was moving so fast that he was afraid he was hurting her, but she clung tight like a vampire sucking the life from him. Her legs were still wrapped around him, and urging him on. Sweat covered both their bodies and the scent of their bodies mixing together filled the air. All of their senses came into play and Ron couldn’t stop himself if he was threatened with a beheading. 

“Come on Ron, fill me up.” Her soft little plea went right to his sac and he howled out like a wolf, thrust deep, hosing her insides with his cum. Four deep thrusts and his body was milked dry. 

He collapsed on top of her, heaving, enjoying the feel of her arms around him. It had been so long since a woman had held him after sex and he was reluctant to leave it. 

Pansy was also enjoying the feel of a man who stayed close to her after sex. This tenderness was new to her and she was enjoying it. Together with her partner they laid wrapped around each other relaxing after the best sex they had.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: sara has a new argument  


* * *

Ron and Pansy remained spooned together, and she let her body be cradled by his, stroking the firm arm that held her waist. His relaxed breathing in her ear was a surprising comfort. His legs curled behind hers and their bodies fit together perfectly. 

Ron inhaled her scent as he held her. Pansy was an amazing lover, and one that he could get used to. She gave herself completely and wasn’t afraid to tell him what she wanted. She was able to take him at his hardest, and fastest and she loved it. At least he thought she loved it.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked gently, giving her body a little squeeze.

“No. I loved it.” She said, nuzzling her back into his chest. 

He chuckled into her ear. “You did?”

“Yes I did.” She said. “Although I feel like I just used you.”

“You know, I was thinking the same thing.” He said, pulling her closer. “I don’t want you to think this is all I want from you.” He gave her ear a kiss. 

“What is it you want from me?” She asked, shifting a little to look up at him. 

“Maybe we can see if we have a chance with each other.” He said toying with her hair. 

“You mean like a relationship?” She asked, reaching up and running her fingertips along his jaw. 

“Nothing that serious, maybe we can start by dating.” He said. “That is if you are open to the idea.” 

“I might be.” She said. “Why should we both be lonely if we can be together.”

“Have you been very lonely?” He asked, nuzzling her neck.

“Yes.” She kissed his chin. “Can I be honest?”

“I’d rather you always be honest.” He stroked her shoulder with his fingers. 

“This was more intense than any sex I’ve had. It’s also been the closest.” She said. 

“Really?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yes. You didn’t let me go, you looked at me, even holding me now. This is something new for me.” She said. 

“You mean whats-his-fuck didn’t hold you afterwards?” He asked. 

“You mean Allen? No he usually fell asleep.” She said, slipping an arm around his waist.

“What a moron.” He leaned down and kissed her, letting their arms circle each other again. 

 

 

Ron didn’t return home until late that evening. It was too soon to assume he could spend the night. There was time for that in the future. The near future he hoped. 

His house elf quickly heated something for him to eat and then had seconds ready when he was done. Ron didn’t realize how hungry he was but then again he had burned off about a thousand calories with Pansy. And then a thousand more.

When he was finished, his elf brought his mail and he sorted through letters. He made several mental notes regarding his broom design, and read through several appointment reminders before he came to the last letter. 

It was from Sara. He rolled his eyes and let his head fall back. Would she never leave him alone? He quickly read it and sighed. She was missing some of her things and she wanted to know if he had them. He thought of the box he had put aside when he moved in and decided it would be best to see Malfoy first before responding. 

He took a quick shower before going to bed. He slept the deepest he had in years. 

 

 

The next day he waited patiently for Sara to arrive. He told her he would be home all day today and if she couldn’t come and pick up her box today then he would send it to her. 

Draco had told him it should be fine to let her pick up her belongings on her own, but not to agree to anything she asked for and to send him a memory of the visit when it was over. 

He sat on his couch waiting, leafing through a quidditch periodical. When a knock sounded on door he breathed in a cleansing breathe and answered it. 

“Hello Sara.” He said stiffly.

“Ron.” She said with a forced smile. 

“There are your things.” He said gesturing to a box. 

She went through the box taking a look at everything, taking a longer time then Ron thought was necessary but as long as she wasn’t speaking to him she could look as long as she wanted. 

“Alright, this was everything I was missing.” She said rising and shrinking the box to slip into her purse. “Do you have the account parchments that I’m supposed to get?”

“You can get them from Draco.” He said, not moving.

“Ron, I’m here, there is no reason you can’t give them to me now.” She said.

“Number one, I don’t have them Draco does. Number two, contact between us after the divorce can be made through our lawyers. Now if that’s all, I have some things to get to.” He said motioning to the door. 

“Of course.” She said but he hadn’t moved. “I could use some help around my flat. If you aren’t busy this week.”

“No.” He said. 

“Just no?” She said with a laugh. “Busy week coming up?”

“You can get anyone to help out at your flat. You aren’t about to convince me that you need me after not needing anything during our marriage.” He said, drilling her with a hard look.

“Ron, look……..” She moved forward then stopped. Her face took on a sinister, ugly glare. “Is that perfume?” She asked. 

He thought he had showered well enough, why is Sara able to smell it. Then he remembered his cloak on the hook behind him. Her perfume from the gala was probably still on it. “Yes, I suppose it is.” He said to her.

“Whose is it?” Her frown made her the ugliest he had ever seen her. 

“Is that any of your business?” He asked with a snide smile, knowing it would piss her off.

“We you carrying on when we were married?” She shouted.

“You mean like you were?” He yelled back. “I have more class then that.”

“Who is she?” Sara demanded. 

“None of your damn business. We are divorced now, so who I see if none of your fucking business.” He opened the door and waited.

“You know Ron, if you had an affair during our marriage, that negates the premarital contract and I can take you to court!” She screamed at him. 

“Good luck proving it!” He yelled back at her. 

Sara stormed out of the house. Ron summoned his house elf and said that his ex wife was not allowed in the house under any circumstances and the small creatures eyes lit up at the thought of upholding such an order. Ron left immediately for Draco’s office. 

Draco was free to talk and laughed at his expression. “I take it things didn’t go well?”

“She accused me of having an affair during our marriage. The hypocritical bitch!” Ron was pacing back and forth to Draco’s amusement.

“Did you?” He asked.

“No!” Ron said freezing and staring at the blonde. 

“Then you have nothing to worry about. If arguments can’t be settled, you can always volunteer for veritaserum and that can’t be challenged.” He said. 

“Of course.” He fell into a chair. 

“You are just pissed that she accused you of behavior she was guilty of.” Draco said opening his drawer and pulling put a vial. He handed it to Ron who took out the memory of her visit. 

“I guess you’re right.” He said. 

“How did she accuse you of it to begin with?” Draco asked sealing and labeling the vial. 

“She smelt Pansy’s perfume on my cloak. It was from the gala, I never used a cleansing spell on it.” He said. 

“She smelled perfume that was days old?” He asked. 

“You met her, do you doubt she is that mental at times?” Ron asked, sending Draco into laughter. Ron let himself enjoy the laughter hopping that Sara wouldn’t cause too much trouble in his life now.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: a dinner interupted  


* * *

After leaving Draco’s office Ron stopped by Pansy’s house before going home. Since she was the one who left perfume on his cloak, and she attended a public event with him, he thought it was right for her to know what was happening.

“Hello gorgeous.” He said giving her a kiss. 

“Hello yourself.” She said happily accepting his kiss and hug, then shut her door.

“I need to tell you something.” He said, sitting next to her on the couch. 

“What is it?” She asked suddenly concerned. 

Ron saw her face and slipped an arm around her shoulders. “I’m sure it’s nothing. I just wanted to let you know. Sara came by this morning to pick up that box of her things that ended up with me when I moved. She smelt your perfume on my cloak and accused me of having an affair.”

Pansy let out a sarcastic laugh. “After what she did?” 

“Yes I know.” He said grinning. “If she looks into anything she will find out you attended the gala with me.”

“Do you think she will make that big of a deal about anything?” Pansy asked, resting a hand on his knee. Ron found the gesture comforting. It was something Sara never did.

“If she does she won’t find anything. This is just her way of making me pay. She thinks infidelity on my part will void our pre marital contract.” He explained. 

“Even though she was unfaithful as well?” She asked. 

“The fact that she was unfaithful assured her that she only received a certain amount. She thinks if it can be proved that I was unfaithful also, then the contract we both signed would be rubbish and she can take action for more money.” It was the reason Draco had given him, but it seemed reasonable enough. What other reason could she have?

“Well, she won’t find anything, so she’s wasting her time.” Pansy said. 

“She can waste the time if she wants, I don’t care.” He said. “Will you come over for dinner tonight?” He asked causally.

“I’d love to.” She told him just as casually. “Is there anything I can do about Sara?” 

“No, don’t worry about her.” He seemed pensive for a moment. “How do you feel about me?”

“I think you are an honorable man, a fabulous lover and I am very attracted to you.” She said without a pause. 

“Sure of yourself are you?” He said with a smile. 

“I am. I can say what I know, but as to what may come, I won’t comment yet. Rest assured that I will always tell you how I feel, not how I might feel.” She said, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

“I like that. You’re honest with me and I appreciate it.” He kissed her in return. “I’m attracted to you too.”

“Because I help with loneliness?” She asked. 

“No, because you are remarkable. You tell me what you think and you don’t make outlandish claims. It’s refreshing and I like it.” He said. They enjoyed a snog before Ron left, anxious to prepare a romantic dinner for her.

 

Ron spent the afternoon speaking with his house elf and telling him just what he wanted for dinner, then rearranged the front room. He shifted the furniture so the area on front of the fireplace was cleared, then he shrunk down the coffee table and transfigured it to a lower level. He took two pillows from the guest room and enlarged then, charming them to a deep burgundy to match the front room. 

With some charmed candles here and there and the drapes pulled closed, the intimacy of the effect was perfect. He wanted a nice romantic dinner for two. This was something Sara never appreciated. She liked restaurants and dates on the town. He had tried once and she complained about sitting on the floor. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!

“Gavin?” He called, and within moments the small creature emerged. “Who is it?”

“Harry Potter.” The elf said right away. 

“Thank you.” Ron said moving to the door. “How is the dinner coming?” He asked. 

“Miss will love it.” He said with a smile and popped away to the kitchens. 

‘Harry.” He greeted letting his new brother in. “What’s going on?” 

“Hey,” he paused looking at the set up Ron had created, “all this for me Ron, you shouldn’t have.” 

Ron chuckled. “Well I wanted you to feel welcome.” Harry didn’t bother sitting so he knew this was a quick visit. “What’s up then?”

“I know Sara is giving you issues, so I wanted to let you know that her legal counsel has hired an investigator and he paid a visit to me and Ginny this morning.” He said. 

Ron shook his head. “I’m sorry about all this mate.”

“Don’t worry about it. In fact I think Ginny liked giving him smart ass answers.” Harry said with a laugh. 

“What was he asking?” 

“He was trying to figure out if you were seeing anyone during your marriage. Where did she get that idea, aside from her own actions?”

“I told you I took Pansy to the Nimbus gala right?” At Harry’s nod he continued. “Well, when she came over to pick up that box of things that ended up with me, she smelt perfume on my cloak. All of a sudden I was straying during their marriage.”

“Even if you were, what difference does it make now?” He asked. 

“Draco seems to think that if she can prove infidelity on my part then she can have our pre martial invalidated and her settlement reassessed.” Ron explained. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “This woman has no shame.”

“Yeah, well we all knew that. Tell Ginny thanks for giving him hell.” He said and walked Harry to the door.

“Like I said she enjoyed it, and I enjoyed watching it. I’m sure Pansy will love all of this.” He said gesturing to the front room.

“I hope she does. Sara never went in for this sort of thing.” He said, leaning against the door.

“Yeah well, that was because there was only one man here.” Harry spat out. 

Ron laughed outright. “Can either you or Ginny send a memory to Draco of the visit?” He asked. 

“Sure. You have a good time tonight.” He left and Ron hurried to shower, shave and get dressed. 

 

He made sure to shave carefully and closely. He didn’t want stubble or nicks and cuts when Pansy showed up. He dressed in his black jeans and a black sweater. His plain white t shirt was visible under the collar. He left his hair untouched and ran his hands through it. The slightly shaggy look was his best, as long as it didn’t get too long. 

He arranged the plates on the table and opened a bottle of champagne. He placed two flutes beside napkins and shiny flatware. Surveying his handiwork he had to admit he was nervous. He hoped Pansy enjoyed this sort of evening. He wanted to keep seeing her and was making an effort for her. 

She arrived at 7:00 and when Ron opened the door he was ready. Candles were lit, champagne was chilled, and dinner was served. “You look lovely.” He said letting her in and taking her cloak. She was in a flowing black skirt and v neck top in a bluish grey. 

“Oh Ron, this is wonderful.” She said looking at the area he had set up for her. She smiled, taking in the champagne and perfectly cook meal. 

“I’m glad you like it. Have a seat.” He helped her sit down then took his own seat and poured the champagne. Together they enjoyed a romantic dinner and Ron was more delighted then he had ever been in his life. Pansy loved the food, the champagne, the cozy atmosphere, the small talk. She was a joy to be around and Ron thought of how lucky he was to have been reunited with her. 

“This was just amazing Ron, thank you so much for doing this.” She said as they had desert. Treacle tarts had become a favorite of Ron’s and he was glad she liked them.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said smiling widely at her. 

Pansy smiled back and leaned in, meeting his lips in a kiss. The sweetness from the tarts was shared between them, as Pansy reached out and caressed his jaw. She felt his hand on hers and turned palm up to lace her fingers in his. They moved closer…….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

They parted and Ron shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” She said smiling sweetly. 

He rose up and opened the door, thinking it might be Harry or his sister. The blood drained from his face as he saw Sara standing in the doorway.


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Pansy gives it to Sara, then receives a letter  


* * *

Sara walked right in without being asked. “Ron, we need…..” she stopped when she saw Pansy sitting at the intimate table, waiting patiently, “Hello. I’m Ron’s wife.”

“Ex-wife.” Ron confirmed behind her.

“Formalities Ron.” She said and moved forward to Pansy who had risen to her feet. “Sara Weasley.” She said offering a hand.

“Pansy Parkinson.” She said with a smile and took her hand. 

“I’m not sure of Ron has told you, but our marriage is still being discussed.” She said smiling. 

“Our marriage is over,” Ron said from behind her, “you just refuse to let things go.”

“Ron can be quite argumentative at times.” She said not taking her smile from Pansy. “I recently found out that he may have cheated on me during out marriage.” Her smile never wavered. 

“Really?” Pansy asked with her own smile. 

“Yes. Given that information I can’t see why you would want to pursue something with him.” The smile still there. 

“Well, I pursue who I want.” Pansy said, her own smile still in place as well. Ron watched from the corner with a furled brow, wondering what dimension of reality he was hurled into. 

“Ron’s also rubbish in bed.” She said still smiling. 

“Is that so?” Pansy asked sweetly.

“Yes. No clue.” She said. 

“Sara, you’re really pushing it.” Ron said from the doorway.

“Don’t blame her Ron. After customer 2,187 I’m sure desensitization sets in.” Pansy’s smile stayed while Sara’s faded to pure hatred. 

“What did you mean by that?” She asked. 

“I’m sure you are smart enough to figure it out, not withstanding the lack of intelligence in other areas.” She said, still smiling sweetly. Ron’s eyebrows rose into his hairline, as he waited for the explosion he knew Sara was capable of. 

“You don’t know anything about me madam.” Sara said with a edged voice. 

“Of course I don’t. I’m not a man in the greater London area.” Pansy still had her beautiful smile, but Ron had to fight back the laughter that was building in his throat. 

“I smelt perfume on Ron not more than hours ago. You are merely one in line for him.” Sara said. 

“Well, you would know about lines better than me.” Pansy said to her. 

“It doesn’t bother you that he was with a woman, most likely just the other day, and now he’s here trying to fuck you?” Sara said. Ron knew it was going downhill. Sara never used foul language until she was losing her temper. Pansy merely shook her head without saying a word and watched Sara’s eyes narrow. “That was your perfume wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was.” Pansy answered her. 

“How long has this been going on?” She demanded. 

“I think I will let you try and figure it out.” Pansy said, then blew a kiss to Ron before moving to sit on his loveseat. 

Sara gave her a hard glare, but Pansy merely smiled. Ron’s ex turned and marched to the door. “I’ll find out how long this has been going on Ron, and when I do, you will pay for it.” She left the house in a flurry of elegant cloak and long hair. 

When Ron shut the door, he sat beside Pansy. “I am so sorry about that.” 

“Ron, don’t worry about her. I’m sure she will keep her promise, but what is she bound to find? Nothing.” Pansy said. 

Ron couldn’t help but smile at her. “You are amazing.”

“Yes, I know.” Pansy said letting a giggle escape her. 

“I want to make it up to you though.” He said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. 

“How?” She asked, letting a hand rest on his knee. 

“Will you come flying with me this weekend?” He asked. 

“I’d love to.” She said and lifted her lips for a kiss. After some youthful snogging on his loveseat, Pansy left for home, excited about the weekend to come. 

 

Her euphoria didn’t last. Two days later, Pansy received a letter from the office of Clare Devale. She immediately left for Ron’s house. 

Not more than an hour later, Ron was walking with her into Draco’s office. They waited for a few minutes as he finished with a client then were let in. 

“You have to see this.” Ron told him. “Pansy just received this.”

Draco took the letter and read it while Ron and Pansy sat down. 

‘Miss Parkinson, information has come to light regarding your affair with one Ronald Bilius Weasley. Due to the fact that Mr. Weasley was a married man at the onset of this relationship, you will be required to appear in court to give testimony to that fact. Appear in Courtroom 5 on the date listed at 9 am and do not be late. Clare Devale.’

Draco put down the letter and burst out laughing. “Draco, what’s so funny?” She asked. 

“The furthest she could take this is to request Veritaserum, and if she does, what is she going to find out?” He looked from one to the other. “She is setting herself up to look like an idiot and I personally can’t wait to see it.”

Ron and Pansy looked at each other and had to smile. “Draco,” Pansy asked, “does she have evidence enough to force Veritaserum?”

“No, she doesn’t.” Draco answered. “That’s just as far as she could take it. She can present as many circumstances as she wants, but without evidence and we each know there is none, then all she is doing is making herself look bitter.”

“Does Pansy really have to go through all this?” Ron asked. 

“I wish she didn’t, but this is an official Ministry request. She has to show up.” Ron rubbed his forehead. 

“It’s alright Ron. She really can’t do anything to me.” Pansy said, then she addressed Draco. “She said I had to give testimony, does that mean she thinks I’m going to speak in her favor?” 

“It looks like it. Why not show up separately and when she calls you up, just tell the truth.” Draco said. 

Pansy brought Ron back to her house. She was worried that he would think he was responsible for Sara’s actions and he wasn’t. “You know Ron, you can’t control what she does.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry you were brought into this.” He said, sitting beside her on the couch. 

“Well, don’t be. I’m not sorry I got to know you.” She said smiling, and cuddling close. 

He smiled and pulled her close, lowering his lips to hers. As they kissed she shifted and straddled his lap. They passed the evening groping and touching and snogging on the couch.


	11. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: court again, and celebrating  


* * *

Pansy arrived in court to find Ron and Draco seated at their table, waiting for the panel. She caught Sara’s lawyer watching her but she avoided eye contact and just took a seat. She had received a letter that morning asking her to meet with Clare twenty minutes before court was supposed to convene but she ignored it.

She ignored the look Sara was sending her way as well. She knew Clare wanted to discuss what she would say, but then again Clare and Sara made assumptions and they could deal with it when things didn’t go their way.

She settled into a chair, looking up when the pacing of feet echoed in the room. The witches walked in and for a moment Pansy thought this might go badly for Ron, but then again, nothing was as they claimed so it shouldn’t matter if the panel was all female. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, marriage dissolved in June of this year, settlement according to premarital contract given in a timely manner. What is the reason for the dispute today?” The center witch asked. 

“Madam, my client believes that the pre-martial contract should be declared null and void and her settlement offer reassessed based on new information.” Clare spoke almost as if she didn’t want to be involved.

“What new information?” The third witch asked.

“The contract stipulates that should infidelity be proven that a certain divorce settlement be paid to the guilty party. Since Mrs. Weasley admittedly made mistakes her payment was reduced greatly. Since Mr. Weasley is being accused of infidelity as well, the settlement should be adjusted.” She said. 

“Can these accusations be proven?” The second witch asked. 

“The woman in question is here today Madam.” She glanced over her shoulder where Pansy was sitting calmly. 

A court officer escorted Pansy to a seat near the panel and swore her in. Pansy sat patiently as Clare looked at her. Just as Draco instructed her, she showed no emotion, merely sat and waited. 

“Please state your name for the record.” The center witch told her. 

“Pansy Abigail Parkinson.” She said clearly.

“Miss Devale, you may begin.” She said. 

“Miss Parkinson, are you familiar with Ronald Weasley?” She asked. 

“Yes.” 

“When did you first meet?” She asked. 

“First year of Hogwart’s.” She answered. She wanted to laugh at Sara’s expression. 

“Of course.” Clare said, not wanting to provoke the situation. She tried a different tactic. “Miss Parkinson, have you have sexual relations with Mr. Weasley?” 

“Yes.” She answered still not looking at Ron. 

“And when was the first encounter?” She asked. 

“A couple of weeks ago.” She answered. 

Clare looked up at her. Sara sat further up in her chair. “Do you mean to tell me that the first time you had sex with Mr. Weasley was a mere few weeks ago?” She asked. 

“Yes.” 

She glared at Pansy. “Prior to that encounter, when had you seen Mr. Weasley socially?”

“We attended a formal function held by Nimbus.” She answered. Clare was waiting for her to elaborate, but she didn’t. Draco had instructed her to merely answer the question and nothing more. 

“Prior to that function when other social even did you attend with Mr. Weasley?” She asked. 

Pansy look up to the ceiling and thought. “That would be the Hogwarts picnic for the graduating class our seventh year?” Clare looked down at Sara who was shooting visual knives at Pansy. 

“Miss Parkinson,” the third witch asked, “when did you become reunited with Mr. Weasley after leaving Hogwarts initially?” 

“About a month, or month and a half ago. Along those lines.” She answered. 

“Are you saying that you were not seeing Mr. Weasley through the whole of his marriage?” The witch asked her. 

“No, I was in Ireland for longer than the length of his marriage. I have only recently moved to my current address no more than four months ago.” She said. 

“Liar! I saw you there!” Sara said rising from her chair. Clare moved to her client and took a few moments to calm her down. 

“Miss Devale, it would appear things are not as they seem? Why evidence did you have to assume Miss Parkinson’s role regarding Mr. Weasley’s supposed infidelity.” The second witch asked. 

“Mrs. Weasley caught Miss Parkinson at her ex-husband’s home, when confronted she did not deny any accusation of an affair with her husband.” Clare explained. 

“Madam, I believe it is customary for a cross examination to be allowed.” Draco said, rising to his feet. 

“Do you have any other questions Miss Devale?” The second witch asked. 

“No madam.” She sat and leaned back in her chair. She was ignoring her client. 

“Miss Parkinson, did you receive any other letters aside from the request to appear today?” He asked her. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“And what did you receive exactly?” He asked. 

“A request to meet Miss Devale before court began.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Draco sat down and calmly made a note on his parchment. 

“Miss Devale, have you any physical evidence linking Miss Parkinson to your clients ex-husband?” The first witch asked. 

“No madam.” She answered. 

“Give them Veritaserum!” Sara shouted. “You can make them take it!” 

Clare frantically tried to calm Sara down, but it was the sound of the first witch that silenced her. “Mrs. Weasley, we can only force that particular potion if evidence to the contrary proves a lie. In this case you have no evidence linking your ex-husband to Miss Parkinson, other than your own paranoia.” She said, obviously angry at the waste of time and energy. “The case is closed.” 

All three witches left the courtroom, and Pansy walked calmly out the door. Draco had told her to avoid the situation altogether and Ron would meet her later. 

When she left Draco allowed himself a chuckle. Sara was arguing with Clare so the two men just strolled out of the building. After going over a few parchments, Ron left for Pansy’s house. 

When she opened the door, she was swept up in a hug. “You were phenomenal.” Ron told her spinning her around. 

“All I did was tell the truth.” She said laughing in his arms. 

“We have to celebrate.” He said, setting her on her feet and giving her a kiss. “How about that broom ride?”

“Alright, let me change first.” She ran back to her room and changed from her simple dress to jeans and a jumper. She was back in moments and out the door behind him in no time. 

Hours later they came crashing through the door locked in an embrace. They struggled down the hall, bumping into walls and knocking a frame from the wall. Neither bothered with it as they made their way to Pansy’s bedroom.

They managed to get through the door, before they fell to the floor. Pansy pulled frantically at his belt. “Take this off.” She growled out. 

“Woman, you are going to rip something.” He growled back at her and moved her hands to open his jeans up. “Get up here.” He reached under her arms and lifted her up hurling her onto her bed. Before she scrambled to the head board he grabbed her ankles and flipped her on her stomach. He grabbed her jeans and yanked them off her body tossing them over his shoulders. 

Pansy was grabbed by her thighs then lifted up on all fours. “Ron……”

“You said you wanted a good hard shagging, didn’t you?” He said, pushing his jeans down, and gripping her hips. “You said that up on the broom, whispering it in my ear, don’t you remember?” 

“Yes.” She cried and he pushed her head down toward the mattress and positioned his cock at her slit. 

“Well, you’re going to get one.” He said and thrust home. Pansy arched her back and cried out. Ron reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair. “Is this what you wanted?” He thrust into her, over and over, listening to her shrieks. “Is this what you thought of when you teased me up there?”

“Yes.” She said. 

“What?” He thrust with more power and she fell face down on the mattress with him on top of her, still fucking her from behind.

“YES!” She cried, letting her body be racked under him, as he filled her up. 

“What did you ask for?” He said, drilling his hips into her, feeling her plump ass cushion his body. “Tell me.”

“I asked…..” She fell silent again as he plunged into her faster. 

“Tell me.” He said, giving her neck a nip. 

“I asked you to fuck me like an animal.” She managed to get out. 

“Yes, you did.” He said. He rose up and leaned his weight on her back, holding her in place while he fucked her harder and harder. Sweat covered both of them, but Pansy was soaked. Her snatch was dripping and he loved it. She was crying out, arching her ass to take him deeper. 

Ron felt his body tense up, and his sac rise. He reached under her and searched out her clit in the river. Rapidly flicking his finger over it and smiled as her cries grew louder. She started pushing back into him and in no time at all he was bathed in a flood of hot waters. His sac was coated and it was mere seconds later that his own fluid mixed with hers. 

He fell down on top of her, each of them exhausted and heaving for air. He let his eyes drift shut and when he opened them again, the sun was setting. Pansy was sleeping too. He rose off her and used a cleansing spell, before reaching for his jeans.

“Stay here tonight.” She whispered without opening her eyes. 

“You want me to stay?’ He asked to confirm. 

“Yes.” She said with a lazy smile. “I’d like it.” 

“So would I.” He removed the rest of his clothes and looked at her. She still hadn’t moved.   
“I also need you to put me to bed, because I can’t move.”

Ron laughed and took her clothes off before lifting her under the covers. He put out all the lights and joined her, spooning behind her body. “Comfortable?” He asked. 

“Yes. Thank you.” She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 

“Goodnight, you little rag doll.” He kissed the back of her neck and went to sleep.


	12. chapter 12

  
Author's notes: the ending  


* * *

Ron had enjoyed a restful sleep and woke refreshed. He thought about treating Pansy to his morning wood but he thought otherwise. He didn’t know how she react to being probed first thing in the morning. He treated her to kisses along her neck and shoulder until she slowly woke up giggling and shifting to face him. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Who can that be at 8 in the morning?” He asked looking at the clock.

“The only person who has ever come here that early has been……” Pansy froze. 

“Has been who?” Ron asked. 

“Allen.” She answered. 

“Really?” Ron said smiling with maliciousness. “Let’s go see what he wants?”

“RON!” She cried when he jumped out of the bed and walked naked out of the room. She wrapped a sheet around her body and quickly followed him laughing. 

“Good morning.” Ron said enthusiastically.

“Hel….oooooohhhhhh.” Allen looked to the side. “Sir, you have no clothes on!” He cried out. 

“Well, I just got out of bed, and when a man is sleeping next to that lovely lady,” he gestured to Pansy, who was just behind him, hiding her laughter, “who wants to wear clothes.”

“I came over to talk to Pansy.” He said. His eyes darted downward for a brief moment, then looked away. 

“Don’t act like you’re not impressed.” Ron said, bringing out more giggles from Pansy. “Pansy, darling.” He called over his shoulder. 

“Yes, Ron.” She gave up trying to hide her laughs. 

“There’s a gentleman to see you this morning.” Ron’s exaggerated politeness was unbearable and Pansy felt her sides splitting. She took the hand he held out and settled under his arm. He was standing tall and proud with an arm around her shoulder and his erection still at full mast. “Now, what can we do for you?” He asked, his smile never wavering. 

“I would like to see Pansy alone.” He said, staring right into her eyes. 

“I would too, but some shit-for-brains ex-boyfriend was knocking on the door this morning.” Ron said still not moving. 

“Pansy, we need to talk.” He told her. 

“I’ve said everything I need to say.” She said, then turned in Ron’s arms and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’m going to take a shower.” She dashed down the hall. 

“I’ll join you in just a moment.” Ron called after her, then turned back to Allen. “Now if you don’t mind, you have interrupted the foreplay, so good day sir.” 

“Wait a minute, I…….” Ron slammed the door in his face and ran down the hall, where Pansy was turning on the water. 

“You are unbelievable.” She said. “I can’t believe you answered the door naked.”

“I thought it was important to make a point.” He said, reaching in and tested the water. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“Seeing if the water is warm enough.” He answered, taking in her expression. “I said I would join you.” 

“I didn’t think you were serious.” She said. 

“When it comes to being naked next to you, I am always serious.” He pulled the sheet from her body and lifted her giggling body into the shower with him. For Ron and Pansy, life was good.

 

The End

 

a/n: the line “don’t act like you’re not impressed” isn’t mine, I took it from the movie Anchorman. Someone also told me that the answering the door naked bit was in an Antonio Bendaras movie. I don’t know which one, but if it is then I cannot take credit for that one either apparently. I just thought it would be funny


End file.
